Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 121
"The Wicked Brand" is the one hundred and twenty first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 4th, 2016. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Battle Beast Jack intrudes in the Duel (Jack: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Battle Beast The Battle Beast Sets a card. Turn 5: Jack Jack Sets "Red Vanish". Jack Normal Summons (600/200). As a "Red" monster was Normal Summoned, Jack Special Summons , via its own effect, with its ATK halved and not being able to attack for the rest of the turn ("Red Warg" 1400 → 700). Jack tunes the Level 6 "Red Warg" and the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", destroying all other monsters his opponents control with ATK equal to or less than that of "Scarlight" and inflicting 500 damage for each card. The Battle Beast activates his face-down "Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield", which prevents a "Gladiator Beast" monster from being destroyed by card effects. He targets . As Jack controls a "Red" monster, he activates "Red Vanish", which negates the activation of a Spell/Trap card and destroys it, with "Pollice Verso" inflicting 500 damage to the Battle Beast (BB 2600 → 2100). "Medusa Shield" is destroyed and the effect of "Scarlight" continues (BB 2100 → 1100). Sanders intrudes in the Duel (Sanders: 4000 → 2000 LP). Jack Sets two cards. Turn 6: Sanders Sanders activates "Test Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning Conditions, using monsters in his hand or field. He fuses the "Test Ape and Test Tiger in his hand to Fusion Summon "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor" (2400/3000) in Attack Position. Sanders activates the first effect of "Tamer Editor", allowing him to Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from any Extra Deck to its owner's field, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. He Special Summons the Battle Beast's "Gladiator Beast Andabatae" (1000/2400) from his Extra Deck to his side of the field in Attack Position. Since there are 2 or more face-up "Gladiator Beast" monsters on the field, Sanders activates the second effect of "Tamer Editor", allowing the controller of those monsters to destroy a monster on the field. Sanders tries to destroy "Scarlight", but Jack activates his face-down "Red Armor", as a "Red" monster is being targeted by a card effect, preventing "Red" monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Tamer Editor" attacks Yuya directly. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 7: Yuya ''' Yuya summons "Performapal Pararhino" (500/???). He activates its effect, allowing him to negate an opponent's monster effects. Yuya chooses "Andabatae". Yuya activates the other effect of "Pararhino", which allows him to Special Summon a Performapal monster from his hand and make the targeted monster's ATK become the ATK of the "Performapal" monster. Yuya Special Summons (100/100) in Defense Position (Andabatae 1000 → 100/2400). "Pararhino" attacks "Andabatae", but "Medallion of Gladiator Beast" prevents "Andabatae" from being destroyed, but doubles the battle damage the Battle Beast takes (BB 1100 → 300). As the Battle Beast took battle damage involving a "Gladiator Beast" monster he controls, he activates "Gladiator Beast Assault Fort", destroying all non-"Gladiator Beast" cards he controls, making all "Gladiator Beast" Spell/Trap Cards he controls "Gladiator Beast Fort", and placing a "Gladiator Beast" monster underneath each "Fort". "Gladiator Beast Forts" allow the Battle Beast to put a "Gladiator Beast" monster underneath them once per turn and also allow him to return one of those cards to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to his opponent. '''Turn 8: Battle Beast Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. |tuner monsters = * |synchro monsters = * | traps = * Red Armor * Red Vanish }} * Performapal Pararhino }} |traps = * Gladiator Beast Assault Fort * Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield * Medallion of Gladiator Beast * Pollice Verso * Virtus of Gladiator Beast |effect monsters = * * }} * |fusion monsters = * Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor |spells = * Test Fusion }}